Cab fairings are often provided either extending from the rear of a pickup truck cab or from the sidewalls of a pickup truck bed. In general, cab fairings are often provided for decreasing the drag effect of airflow over the cab and also for aesthetic appeal. Exemplary cab fairings are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,229 to Lund, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,779 to Lund, U.S. Design Pat. No. 281,487 to Chapman, U.S. Design Pat. No. 286,143 to Lund, U.S. Design Pat. No. 294,242 to O'Neill, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 295,084 to Weber.
Items placed within a pickup truck often have a tendency to move around or shift as the pickup truck is driven. There are techniques used to hold items in the bed of a pickup truck and prevent movement or shifting. Items are often tied down if there is something to which the item can be secured.